


Of Behaving and Pleasing

by LouPF



Series: Sabelsmut [3]
Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Pinky, Cock Rings, Desperation, I wrote this in class, M/M, Master/Pet, Moaning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Top Sabeltann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF
Summary: Pinky's been wearing a cock ring for a while and is desperate for release. Sabeltann is on it.
Relationships: Kaptein Sabeltann/Pinky
Series: Sabelsmut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851862
Kudos: 1





	Of Behaving and Pleasing

_Creak,_ the door opened. Sabeltann walked in, taking one step – two – the light from the door fell into the room and onto the bed. Sabeltann grinned at the sight – Pinky, face-down into the mattress, skin bare, chest heaving. "Hello," Sabeltann purred, shutting the door behind him.

Pinky turned his head – his cheeks were flushed, lips bit – eyes lidded and distant. " _Master_ ," he gasped out, hand rising towards him. "Master… master, master, please…" The ring around the base of Pinky's cock looked strained – trickles of precum were painting his dick – thighs – the bed around him.

Sabeltann hummed, crossing the room to put a knee onto the bed. Pinky watched him, hungry. "You needing something there, pet?"

Pinky whined, reaching for him, fingers brushing against his skin. "Yes," he breathed, "yes, master, please, I… I want…"

"Well," said Sabeltann, and put a hand on Pinky's chest – trailing down his belly, lingering – up again, fingers light against his nipples. Pinky latched onto his hand, dragging it up to his face – against his lips, tongue flicking out to lick his skin. Sabeltann chuckled drily, even as his stomach swooped, arousal flaring bright and sharp. "Eager, hm?"

Pinky nodded, drawing his fingers into his mouth. Sabeltann shifted his balance, placing a careful hand on his dick. Again, Pinky whined, eyes fluttering shut as he buckled into his hand.

"Have you been good, then?" Sabeltann asked, removing the hand again.

"Yes," Pinky breathed, "yes, master, yes, yes…"

Sabeltann hummed, throwing one leg over Pinky's chest to straddle his lap. "Haven't been touching yourself?"

"No, no, no," Pinky managed to utter, shaking his head with a tired wildness to it – like he wanted to deny vehemently, but was too caught up in everything to do so. "I've been, I'm good, master, I've been so good, I, I – I…"

"Hmm," hummed Sabeltann, smirking as he leaned forward, tugging his fingers out of Pinky's mouth to curl his drool-covered hand around his cock. "I believe you. You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

Pinky gave a withering, wet gasp and closed his eyes, hips bucking. "No," he whispered, "never, master, never, never, never."

"Good," said Sabeltann, and twisted his hand, dragging a single finger over the head of Pinky's cock. "You're so good."

"Please," Pinky blabbered, "please, please, please, _master_." He was squirming, hands fisting into the bedsheets, and beneath Sabeltann's palm, Pinky's muscles were clenching and unclenching.

What a great feeling this was – Pinky beneath him, like this, losing himself, begging for Sabeltann's touch. "Please, what?" Sabeltann asked, leaning down into him – his hair fell, brushing against Pinky's chest. Sabeltann was still wearing all his clothes, and Pinky scrabbled at it, now, clutching.

"I've waited," Pinky said, still with his eyes closed, breaking off to gasp for air. "So long – longed – master, ma – ah! – oh, master, please, I'm so – ah…" He shoved a hand against his mouth, pressing his knuckles against his teeth. "I want, want – _ah_ , mh –"

"Move your hand," Sabeltann growled, shifting his own hand to grind his erection against Pinky's, even through the layers of clothes. "I want to hear you."

Pinky's mouth fell open, his eyes rolling back. He _moaned._ " _Master_ ," he whined, and then gasped, loudly, "Master – master, master, master, please, _please!_ " Tears were building in his eyes, and his breath hitched.

"Please, what?" Sabeltann repeated, wanting him to say it – out loud, with his words, with that breathless _need_ to his voice.

Pinky opened his eyes to look at him, panting. "Do I – do I have to –"

" _Yes_ ," said Sabeltann, puncturing it with an insistent rock of his hips. "Tell me what you need, pet, or I can't help you feel good… and I'll make you feel good; you know that, right? I love it, having you gasping beneath me, knowing you feel good…" He buckled forward, breathing at Pinky's ear, adding just a hint of teeth. "And you like feeling good, don't you?"

" _Fuck me_ ," Pinky gasped, "fuck, master, _master_ , please, _fuck me,_ f – oh, _master_."

Sabeltann bit down on his ear. Pinky yelped, bucked, pressing up against him. " _Good_ ," said Sabeltann. "Almost there… now, _how_?"

Pinky whined. "It's," he said, calming slightly. "It's… embarrassing…"

Sabeltann chuckled darkly, sitting back to smirk down at him. Slowly, he trailed a hand over Pinky's chest, pressing a nail against his nipples. "Look at you," he muttered, smiling. "Beautiful… I love this, with you… at my beck and call… do you like this as much as me? Giving all you are?"

"Oh, _God,_ yes, master," Pinky said, lying still beneath him, chest heaving – up, down – his pupils dark. "Yes, master, ma – I _love_ –"

"Then please," Sabeltann murmured, brushing his fingers across Pinky's face, "tell me how to make it good for you, pet."

"From – from behind," Pinky said, voice quiet.

A flare of _need_. " _Good_ ," praised Sabeltann, "you're doing so good… anything else?"

Pinky's eyes fluttered closed – he breathed in, deeply, once, twice.

"It's enough," Sabeltann assured him, realizing he might've pushed too far, "you don't have to –"

"Fuck me _hard_ ," Pinky interrupted, "into the mattress, master, fuck me until I can't _speak_ , I want to – make me forget everything except you, please, please, _fuck me_ , master, I _need_ –"

Sabeltann exhaled in surprise, grasp on Pinky's cock going lax. Pinky made an impatient little sound in return. "Of course," Sabeltann said, and sat up, yanking Pinky after him. He shifted off, giving Pinky space. "Turn around, pet, and we'll see about that… are you prepared?"

Pinky nodded, turning – his ass up in the air, glistening with lube.

"Look at you," Sabeltann praised, unbuttoning his pants to pull out his aching dick. He moved closer, pressing an exploring finger against Pinky's hole – it slid right in, one knuckle, two. "All slicked up and ready."

Pinky lowered his head into the pillows, bringing one over to his chest. "Need you," he muttered, and he'd pressed his face into cloth, Sabeltann could tell.

"Ready for _me_ ," Sabeltann added, appreciative. He pulled out, then aligned his fingers, pressing in two – adding a third when they went in with no problem.

"More," came Pinky's broken whine.

Sabeltann flicked his fingers, pulling them apart – then back together. "Would that make you feel good, jewel?" he asked.

A half-choked gasp – supposedly at the nickname. " _Yes_ ," Pinky grit out. "Yes, very, _yes…_ "

"Alright." Sabeltann took back his hand, wiping it carelessly on his shirt – it was due for a cleaning anyway – before shifting closer. "Clothes on?" he asked, brushing his palm over Pinky's butt cheek.

Pinky pushed back up against him with a small, guttural sound. " _Please_."

Nodding, Sabeltann pressed the head of his cock against Pinky’s asshole – but before he could start pushing in, Pinky pressed back. And Sabeltann gasped in surprise as he sank all the way in, losing his balance momentarily and having to steady himself on Pinky's back.

"Fuck," he muttered, fingers clutching at Pinky's sides. He bit his lip hard and closed his eyes briefly, attempting to regain his composure. " _Fuck_ , Pinky, you feel so good…"

"Prove it," Pinky hissed.

Oh, if _that_ was the tone he was going for. Sabeltann pulled back – plunged in again as hard as he could, and Pinky gasped, jostling forward.

"Yes – yes," said Pinky, "yes, _please_ , master, _again…_ "

Sabeltann set a hard and fast pace, pulling out and driving straight in again, and Pinky mewled and cried and whimpered, pushing back against him. "Good?" asked Sabeltann, through his own pleasure, digging his fingers into Pinky's thighs, bending over his back to bite at his shoulder.

"Good, good, good, good, good," Pinky rambled. "Yes, good, _master_ – master, mas – mah – _ah…_ " There was a hiccupped sob. "Good, good – _good_ crying –" he hurried, absently, to assure him.

"Thank you," whispered Sabeltann, and Pinky pushed back, meeting his next thrust, and Sabeltann bit down on a surprised moan. "Pi – Pinky, pet, I'm – I'm close, I'll –"

"Come in me," Pinky choked, "master – please… and my – the ring – master, I – want – need –"

"You want the ring off?" Sabeltann asked, reaching down to his hips – thighs – finding his dripping cock and the warm gold encasing it. Pinky whined his approval, and Sabeltann stilled, just long enough to unclasp the ring and let it fall to the bed.

"Th – oh, touch – touch me," Pinky begged, sliding forward, then back, nearly taking control of the situation by riding Sabeltann's cock.

He could time it, so they came together, Sabeltann realized, and gave a few hard thrusts again to set the pace before reaching down and taking Pinky in hand.

"Ah!" Pinky exclaimed, rocking against him, and then his voice was muffled by one of the pillows.

"Let me," Sabeltann said, and cut off to breathe, " _hear_ you –"

" _Master_ , master, mast - _oh_ ," Pinky moaned, and Sabeltann twisted his hand, and Pinky came. He clenched around sabeltann, and Sabeltann gave a gasped little yelp as he followed into the pleasure.

Pinky slid down onto his belly, and Sabeltann collapsed on top of him, breathing against his shoulder.

"You good?" Sabeltann asked once his vision stopped swimming, and his ears stopped ringing - Pinky heaving for air beneath him.

"Yeah," he said, "yeah, I'm - I'm good." He groaned, pushing absently at Sabeltann's hands.

Sabeltann pushed up on shaking arms and slowly pulled out of him, rolling off and to the side. "You did very well," he muttered, and Pinky gave a watery little laugh as he, too, changed positions.

He put his head on Sabeltann's shoulder, hands rising to tangle in his hair. Sabeltann tried to return the affectionate gesture, but Pinky laughed and batted his hand away. "No _way_ do you get to touch my hair; your hands are full of cum!"

"Yours!" Sabeltann complained, but lowered his hand. "And you'll have to clean up anyway."

"Oh, for sure," said Pinky, a low purr-like tone to his voice. "But not right now. I'm tired. Do you _know_ how exhausting it is to be horny all day?"

Sabeltann laughed.


End file.
